KISS (AoKise ver)
by Raina94
Summary: Menceritakan persoalan Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta yang sama sekali belum pernah berciuman.


Kiss (AoKise ver)

By : Raina94

Cast : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Rate : T

Summary : Menceritakannya kisah percintaan Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, yang tidak pernah berciuman.

Disclamer : Kuroko No Basuke punya Fujimaki'sensei alur cerita ini punya saya.

A/n : cerita ini sudah punya beberapa Versi pertama versi Yunjae (Yunho x Jaejoong) dan versi yang kedua SuLay (Suho x Lay) dan ini adalah Versi yang ketiga.

Warning : mengandung Typo dan BL

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine mengusap keringat di wajahnya, dan meminum air yang di bagikan oleh Momoi untuknya. Matanya terus memandang ke arah pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini sedang berdiskusi kecil dengan Akashi, Aomine merasa hari ini pemuda kuning bernama Kise Ryouta itu menghindarinya.

Aomine merasa tidak nyaman dengan sifat Kise yang tiba-tiba menghindarinya, bahkan Aomine yang cuek pun pusing dengan perubahan Kise.

"Aomine-kun"

"Aah, tetsu teme kau mengagetkan saja" Aomine berteriak kaget, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Kau sedari tadi memandangi Kise-kun, dengan wajah yang suram. Sebenarnya ada apa?, sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihat Kise-kun merengek pada Aomine-kun." Aomine menghela nafasnya, Kuroko menatap Aomine bingung pasalnya wajah Aomine benar-benar seperti ada masalah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba saja pagi ini dia menghindar ku saat aku mendekatinya. Aku benar-benar bingung"

Kuroko hanya diam ketika Aomine mulai bercerita memandang prihatin pemuda yang merangkap kekasih Kise Ryouta ini, aneh memang Kise yang biasanya menempel dan selalu merengek meminta one on one dengan Aomine kini terlihat menghindari Aomine dengan alasan yang Aomine sendiri tidak tahu.

"Mungkin Aomine-kun membuat kesalahan yang tidak Aomine-kun sadari."

"Jangan bercanda Tetsu, aku tidak membuat kesalahan padanya aku tahu itu" Aomine mencoba mengelak.

"Coba Aomine-kun ingat lagi, masalahnya tidak mungkin Kise-kun menghindari Aomine-kun tanpa alasan bukan" Aomine diam dirinya membenarkan perkataan dari Kuroko, pikirannya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada Kise.

"Aku tahu Tetsu, hari minggu kemarin aku dan Kise melakukan one on one di lapangan yang sering kita pakai untuk pertandingan street ball dan pada saat pulang Aku dan Kise melihat sepasang kekasih yang berciuman cukup intens dan saat itu juga Kise berlari kencang meninggal kan ku. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan kesalahan ku tapi kesalahan Kise yang meninggalkan ku"

"Apa Aomine-kun mengejar Kise-kun?" skak mat Aomine baru saja menyadari kalau dia tidak mengejar Kise saat itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku langsung meneleponnya yah walaupun tidak di angkat oleh Kise. Apa mungkin Kise menghindari ku karena itu"

"Kau rasa tidak Aomine-kun, walau pun Kise-kun kesal dengan Aomine-kun dengan alasan tidak mengejarnya pastinya Kise-kun masih mau dekat dengan Aomine-kun benarkan"

"Lalu apa jangan membuat ku tambah pusing Tetsu, tidak mungkin Kise menghindariku karena melihat sepasang kekasih yang berciumankan"

"Mungkin memang itu alasannya"

Aomine mengacak surat navy blue'nya, pikirannya pusing sekali memikirkan alasan Kise menghindarinya, di tambah lagi Kuroko dengan wajah yang datar mengatakan kemungkinan kalau Kise menghindarinya karena melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman.

Aomine akui dirinya dan Kise sudah dua tahun berpacaran percaya tak percaya mereka tidak pernah berciuman, kontak fisik yang dilakukannya hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan dan pelukan saja. Soal kencan paling hanya melakukan one on one di lapang basket tidak lebih dan itu dikarenakan jadwal padat pemotretan Kise, Aomine sendiri memaklumi nya.

"Kise-kun pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Aomine-kun tidak pernah menciumnya, walaupun sudah dua tahun berpacaran. Jadi aku rasa itu permasalahannya"

"Tapi Kise tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu selama ini"

"Mungkin saja sekarang Kise-kun mempermasalahkan itu"

Aomine kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, Jika yang di katakan Kuroko itu benar permasalahan dan juga alasan itulah yang membuat Kise menghindarinya Aomine bingung harus bagaimana. Pasalnya semesum-mesumnya

Aomine ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dirinya tidak mencium Kise selama mereka berpacaran yang sudah dua tahun ini.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mencium Kise selama ini Tetsu"

"Aku baru tahu Aomine-kun yang mesum tidak berani mencium pacarnya sendiri"

"Tetsu teme!" Aomine menghela nafasnya menenangkan pikiran nya sejenak.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencari cara menyelesaikan masalah ini. Arigatou Tetsu kau sudah mau mendengarkan cerita ku" Aomine rasa tidak ada salahnya bercerita tentang masalah nya pada Kuroko, pasalnya Aomine merasa sedikit bebannya berkurang.

"Ayo Aomine-kun, kita latihan kembali bisa-bisa Akashi-kun marah pada kita"

~AoKise~

Aomine berjalan santai tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana, hari ini dia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Kise. Sudah hampir seminggu Kise menghindarinya. Aomine sudah tidak nyaman dengan sikap Kise, menurutnya hal ini sudah harus di selesaikan. Aomine sendiri sudah menanyakan kepada manajer Kise apakah Kise ada jadwal pemotretan atau tidak, Aomine tidak ingin kedatangan ke apartemen Kise menjadi sia-siakan.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Sayup-sayup Aomine mendengar suara Kise dari dalam.

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar-ssu"

Cklek

"Ha'i"

"Yo"

"A...Aomine'cchi, ke...kenapa kesini-ssu?"

Aomine memandang wajah Kise yang kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja aku mengunjungmu, apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung Kise?"

"Eh, bukan maksudku kaya gitu-ssu hanya saja tumben sekali Aomine'cchi datang kesini dan lagi Aomine'cchi tidak menghubungi ku sebelumnya"

"Tidak, aku takut jika menghubungi nantinya kau akan menghindariku"

"He, ya sudah-ssu ayo masuk Aomine'cchi"

Aomine melangkah masuk sepertinya Kise baru saja membersihkan apartemen nya, terlihat dari alat penyedot debu yang belum dibereskan olehnya. Aomine merebahkan dirinya sofa milik Kise, melihat sejenak kearah televisi apa yang Kise tonton.

"Aomine'cchi kalau mau minum ambil sendiri ya-ssu, aku ingin membereskan ini dulu" Tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanya pergerakan tangan Aomine yang menujukan jempolnya, Kise meninggalkan sejenak Aomine yang kini tengah asik melihat majalah yang tadi telah di bereskan Kise.

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise yang kini duduk di sampingnya, yang telah asik melihat acara di televisi. Tidak ada pembicaraan bisa dibilang suasana di ruangan terasa canggung, jelas saja biasanya Kise akan bersandar manja pada Aomine dan merengek tidak jelas padanya. Kini Kise duduk agak jauh dari Aomine, dan terdiam saja sejak di duduk disampingnya.

"Aomine'cchi"

Aomine kini menatap Kise, Aomine bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada lagi suasana canggung di ruangan ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aomine'cchi setuju atau tidak kalau sebuah ciuman itu menujukan cinta seseorang pada kekasihnya?"

Jelas sudah alasan Kise menghindarinya, Aomine kini membenarkan perkataan Kuroko saat itu. Terbukti saat ini Kise menyinggung masalah ciuman padanya, Aomine menatap intens Kise. Aomine sebenarnya bingung harus memberi jawaban apa pada Kise.

Berbeda dengan Aomine yang terus menatap Kise dalam diam, justru Kise menatap khawatir Aomine yang hanya diam saja. Kise menyentuh lembut pundak tegap Aomine, dan menguncangnya pelan.

"Aomine'cchi Daijoubu, Aomine~"

Perkataan Kise tertahan oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Aomine, Kise kaget dengan ciuman Aomine. Aomine sendiri mengecup bibir Kise dalam, Tidak ingin berlama-lama Aomine memutuskan tautan bibirnya pada Kise.

Aomine menatap wajah Kise yang terlihat bersemu merah, Kise yang masih kaget pun hanya terdiam.

"Oi, Kise kenapa kau diam" suara Aomine menyadarkan Kise dari lamunan nya, Kise menatap Aomine bingung

"Aomine'cchi kenapa-ssu"

"He, apanya yang kenapa?" Aomine menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Kise.

"Kenapa Aomine'cchi menciumku?"

"Bukankah, kau menginginkan sebuah ciuman"

"Pfftt...Hahahahah " Kise tertawa sangat keras, Aomine sendiri bertambah bingung melihat Kise yang tertawa keras.

"Oi, kenapa kau tertawa Kise" Kise buru-buru menghentikan kegiatan tertawanya.

"Jadi, Aomine'cchi kira aku ingin ciuman darimu-ssu?" pertanyaan Kise di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Aomine yang terus menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan itu-ssu"

"He, kalau kau tidak ingin ciuman lantas kenapa kau menanyakan hal ciuman tadi. Lalu Tetsu pernah mengatakan kalau kau bercerita tentang kita yang tidak berciuman selama ini, dan terakhir kau menghindariku setelah kita melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman waktu itu"

Kise mengusap tengkuk lehernya canggung, sebenarnya Kise tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal ciuman yang selama ini belum pernah di lakukan oleh dia dan Aomine. Dia pun baru sadar pertanyaan soal ciuman dapat menunjukkan cintanya pada kekasihnya, membuat Aomine pikir kalau dia menginginkan sebuah ciuman. padahal Kise hanya ingin tahu respon Dari Aomine saja.

"Sebenarnya, aku cuma ingin tahu respon dari Aomine'cchi, lalu masalah aku bercerita pada Kuroko'cchi itu karena dia ingin tahu rasanya berciuman dan pada saat itulah aku bilang kalau aku saja belum pernah berciuman dengan Aomine'cchi bagaimana aku bisa tahu rasanya berciuman"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku setelah melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman?"

Blush

Wajah Kise merona merah, wajahnya pun kini tertunduk malu menatap Aomine yang terus menatap meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Ak...Aku malu-ssu"

"Malu? malu kenapa?"

"Itu, karena setiap aku melihat Aomine'cchi pasti selalu mengingatkan aku soal sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman itu"

Aomine tersenyum hangat, Kise'nya ini benar-benar mengemaskan terlalu polos dan terlalu jujur dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Itulah kenapa Aomine tidak mencium Kise selama ini, dia takut melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman walaupun Tetsu pernah mengatakan kalau aku adalah seorang yang mesum tapi ini kenyataannya dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada Kise. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin merusak kepolosan seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Kise, kau mau tau kenapa aku tidak pernah menciummu selama ini" dengan cepat Kise menggeleng kepalanya, wajahnya terpancar senyum manis. "Tidak, yang jelas pasti alasan Aomine'cchi itu agar tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman kepada ku"

"He, kenapa kau tahu"

"Hanya menebak-ssu, Jadi itu benar alsannya" Aomine menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya, itulah alasannya"

"Aomine'cchi"

"Hm, apa?"

"Arigatou" Aomine'cchi menatap wajah Kise yang terlihat lembut dari sebelumnya, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan juga hangat ketika Aomine melihatnya.

"Aku tahu walaupun Aomine'cchi itu tidak romantis, tidak peka, terlalu cuek tapi Aomine'cchi selalu tahan dengan segala rengekan ku, tahan dengan sifat manja ku , memaklumi jadwal pemotretan yang selalu menyita waktu kita untuk kencan. Arigatou karena Aomine'cchi selalu mencintaiku dengan cara Aomine'cchi sendiri"

Aomine tertegun mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap bibir tipis Kise, terasa hangat mendengar perkataan Kise untuknya.

"Aku mencintai Daiki-cchi" Kise membalas pelukan erat Aomine. Menyembunyikan wajah merona nya di dada bidang Aomine.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Aomine menarik wajah Kise untuk menatapnya. wajah Aomine perlahan mendekati wajah Kise yang mulai bertambah merona.

Chu

sebuah ciuman terjadi kembali, ciuman kedua mereka kali ini lebih dalam. Aomine menikmati bibir tipis nan merona milik Kise. Sebelum lepas kendali Aomine memutuskan tautan bibirnya pada Kise.

"Gawat, kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku tidak sanggup menahan lagi" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise sambil terus berucap lirih agar tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Kise.

Kise sendiri menatap Aomine serius

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Aomine'cchi tidak perlu menahannya" Kise menatap Aomine, perkataan tegas Kise itu sukses membuat Aomine yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan mengusir pikiran kotornya menoleh kearah Kise.

Bruk

Aomine mendorong lembut Kise untuk berbaring pada sofa, Kise sendiri menatap gugup kearah Aomine yang entah kenapa 100x lebih tampan saat di atasnya.

Aomine menatap Kise yang berada di bawahnya, wajah Kise yang merona membuat Aomine tidak berpikir jernih. Aomine memeluk Kise erat menyesap wangi vanila dari tubuh Kise.

Kise menutup kedua matanya, berjengit merasakan geli dengan hembusan nafas Aomine pada lehernya.

Sret

Aomine menarik Kise untuk duduk kembali, Kise sendiri menatap Aomine bingung dengan tingkah Aomine.

"Untuk sekarang, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan perasaanmu itu Kise. Aku akan mencoba untuk menahannya sampai saatnya itu tiba aku akan melakukan 'itu' denganmu"

Tes

Tes

Tes

"hiks...hiks...hiks...Aomine'cchi"

"Oi, Kise kenapa kau menangis" Aomine panik dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aduh, Kise sudah jangan menangis. Apa kata-kataku membuatmu tersinggung, apa menyakiti perasaanmu karena aku menolakmu"

Kise menghapus air matanya, menatap wajah Aomine dengan suara yang serak Kise susah payah untuk berbicara pada Aomine.

"Tidak, aku tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Aomine'cchi, Aomine'cchi juga tidak menyakiti perasaanku'ssu. Hanya saja aku bersyukur jadi pacar Aomine'cchi, bersyukur jatuh cinta pada Aomine'cchi"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, masalah yang membuat salah paham itu menguap tergantikan dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Mereka saling mempertemukan dahi, dengan senyum yang terus mengembangkan dari wajah mereka berdua.

Sebuah ciuman tidak selalu menujukan cinta seseorang, tapi berusaha mencintai dengan apa adanya menerima kekurangan satu sama lain itu sudah cukup menujukan cinta seseorang.

~FIN~

*sujud syukur* akhirnya selesai juga Fanfiction AoKise nya, berhari-hari aku diamkan karena galau endingnya seperti apa. Akhirnya dapat wangsit dari yang Maha Kuasa.

Oke entah ini ngefeel sama kalian atau tidak tapi inilah hasilnya.

Silahkan di baca jangan lupa untuk Review

*bow bareng AoKise*


End file.
